


Pierce's Torment

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: "They're Back; Aren't They" Fic Exchange, Chloe gets shot, Death, Gen, Marcus is evil, Planning a trap, Plotting, Sorry Not Sorry, Springing a trap, endless cycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: It's been coming to this. He's been careful in planning every detail, and now it is time to kill the devil. It is the only way he will be free and be able to have a life with Chloe. Pierce needs to make sure that everything falls into place.





	Pierce's Torment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theleafpile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleafpile/gifts).



> This is a gift for Leda aka theleafpile. It is for the "They're Back; Aren't They" Fic Exchange challenge. I was given the song Karliene-Become the Beast. Hope you enjoy Leda. Lyrics for the song can be found at lyricstranslate.com/en/karliene-become-beast-lyrics.html.

Pierce paced back and forth in his home, knowing that Lucifer was closing in on him. He had already killed Charlotte, but that was because she was snooping where she shouldn’t have been snooping. He ran his hand through his hair thinking about what he was going to do next. His eyes feel on the demon blade he had taken from Lucifer, forming his plan to take out the devil. _I’m doing it to be with Chloe._ Pierce thought. He knew that he had to outsmart Lucifer, He had lived for centuries, it was time to use the skills he had picked up over that time to kill the devil.

            The next Pierce decided to lure Lucifer into his trap, but first he had to throw suspicion of Charlotte’s murder onto someone else. Otherwise all that he was planning would be for nothing. He knew that Dan, Lucifer, Ella, and even Chloe, which broke his heart, were considering him as though he was a killer. Well technically speaking, he was the first murder in all of history. Not that Abel didn’t deserve to die, for his brother did, but still if he was found out, then it would not be fun for him. Just thinking about the witch trials and being drowned, burned, and just about every form of death caused him to shiver. That was something he did not want a repeat of, and he would do everything in his power to make sure that the only one that ended up dead was Lucifer. His hand lingered near the draw where he was placed the demon blade, temptation strong to stab Lucifer right now, but he had to wait. He had to play the role of prey to catch Lucifer.

            “Hey Pierce.” Ella happily spoke as she entered the room. “Just a little update about the progress into Charlotte’s killer.”

            “What is the update?” Pierce asked. He could feel the tension in the room, and he wondered if she knew the truth yet. That was the last thing he wanted, was for anyone to know what his true motives were. His mission was to take Lucifer out, and win Chloe back, and to do that he had to make sure that no one interfered with his plan. “Did you find a clue as to who killed Charlotte?”

            Pierce watched as Ella was getting a little bit more jumpy than normal. He wondered what she or anyone else could possibly find. “Well, we may have a lead of who killed Charlotte. Well not we, but Dan. He said he may have lead and he just wanted me to tell you that information. And that he is meeting this lead near LUX. Since it’s a public place and all.”

            That made Pierce’s skin crawl, for he knew that he needed to stop Dan. _That bitch Charlotte must have kept better notes on me than I originally thought._ “Well that is good news.” Pierce spoke. He wrote down what Ella just told him, and he knew that he needed someone to go and intercept Dan and take him out. “Thank you for the update Ella, get back to work so we can find out who killed Charlotte.”

            He watched as Ella turned heel and left the room. Pierce quickly took out his phone and sent a quick text out. If he could take someone else out of the way, then he would. The last thing he wanted was to have anyone interfere with his plan to take out Lucifer. His plan with the devil needed to change, but he needed to be careful since he was mortal now. Now that’s why all his planning needed to be very calculated. _Dan needs to go._ Pierce knew that Charlotte and Dan were seeing each other, but he would never have guessed that Dan would be the one to figure out who he really was, and what he was really planning.

            Pierce looked at his phone waiting to hear from his hitman. It had been a few days since he had sent his hitman to take out Dan. Not hearing from his guy had him on edge, and he felt like the whole department was watching him. He was getting so lost in his thoughts, that by the time he looked up, he barely had enough time to stop before running into Chloe. “Hey Chloe. What’s going on?”

            “Oh, we have a person of interest in the interrogation room.” Chloe spoke. Pierce studied her and could tell she was acting a little off. “Apparently, he has some information that he would like to talk to us about.”

            Hearing those words out loud made Pierce’s blood turn cold. There was no way that the hitman he hired would give him up. He only hoped that he stuck to the plan and gave the information that he was supposed to give. Pierce walked into the viewing room, and he watched from the window as Lucifer and Chloe entered the room to interrogate the hitman. Just seeing Lucifer so close to Chloe, it sent a jealous rage through him. _It’s because of you I’m losing everything!_ Pierce yelled in his mind and he hated the devil even more for it. _Patience. If this guy gives the information he is supposed to give, then I will soon have Lucifer in my trap. And from there I can kill him!_ The thought made Pierce smile as he watched Lucifer and Chloe talk to the hitman he hired, but he didn’t want the sound on. He was good at reading body language, and after all the time he lived, he would be able to tell if his guy was giving him up. Pierce watched, the feeling of pins and needles going through him, as the hitman, Lucifer, and Chloe talked.

            After a while, Pierce watched as Lucifer and Chloe got up and left the room. He could read by their body language that the guy at least didn’t give any information that would cause trouble for him. He left the viewing room and went to check in with Chloe and Lucifer. “So, what have you guys learned?”

            “Well Pierce.” Lucifer calmly spoke. It took everything in Pierce not to punch Lucifer out, and it was even harder with the demon blade concealed in his jacket. “It seems I was able to make a deal with the chap in there. You know I’m good on making deals.” Pierce watched as Lucifer raised an eyebrow to him, and the temptation to stab Lucifer grew. “All we have to do is go make sure that his sister is safe and then he will tell us everything to bring the one who killed Charlotte to justice.” Pierce just watched as Lucifer and Chloe strode past him without another word.

            “Perfect.” Pierce whispered under his breath. He knew exactly where they were going, and he quickly took out his phone and sent a quick text out. _Tonight, the devil will die._ Pierce smiled at the thought. He was free of his mark, and he knew that once the devil was out of the way, then he could finally have a good life with Chloe.

            He knew the quickest way to beat Chloe and Lucifer to where they were going, and once he was there, he made sure that his men were lying in wait. Ready to pounce once Lucifer and Chloe made their entrance. All he would have to do was make sure that no harm came to Chloe. If he played his cards right, he could make it look like Lucifer had set the whole thing up, and that he really was a hero. The thought made him smile as he looked to his phone, and then back up at the door, when he noticed that Chloe and Lucifer had stepped in. The trap was set, he was finally going to get rid of Lucifer, once and for all.

            The sound of a gun firing and Pierce quickly looked for the idiot that fired the shot so early. He couldn’t see the guy, but his eyes quickly darted to Chloe who was lying on the ground bleeding, and Lucifer was holding her. Anger took over him, for he was supposed to be there for Chloe, to make her see him as a hero. “Kill Lucifer!” Pierce shouted. The sound of gun fire went off all around, as he watched Lucifer encase both he and Chloe in his wings. _Angels and their wings!_ “Keep firing!” He could hear Lucifer screaming over the gun, and he couldn’t help but smile. Pierce tightly gripped the demon blade he was holding and he gave the order to stop firing. He could feel his adrenaline rushing through him, his heart pounding in his ears as he rushed towards the devil. This was the moment he had been looking forward to, the moment he would be able to kill the devil. Pierce reached Lucifer as the devil slowly stood, and without hesitation, he thrust the blade forward and watched Lucifer’s eyes go wide with shock. He did it, he had stabbed the devil with Maze’s demon blade. Peirce watched as Lucifer’s eyes travelled to where the blade was, and watched as Lucifer pulled the blade out, blood oozing out of the wound and running down Lucifer’s suit. Pierce could feel his heart pounding as he watched the devil fall to the ground.

            Then something was happening, he watched as the figure lying on the ground was not Lucifer, but himself. _How can this be?_ He wondered. All the sudden, he was looking up, and Lucifer was standing over him holding the blade, and he could feel that he was dying. “I’m going to heaven for I have no regrets.”

            “Oh no Cain.” Lucifer smugly spoke. Pierce tried to sit up, to set up, to take the blade from Lucifer and stab him, but his body had grown weak. He knew he was dying and he was not afraid. He had no regrets. “You’re going to hell, for killing Charlotte, and that’s a regret you will endure repeatedly.” Pierce watched as Lucifer’s face turned into the devil’s face, and then everything went black.

            The sound of a gunshot, and he watched as Charlotte fell to the ground. Pierce couldn’t believe that she had been foolish enough to get in his way. He didn’t care though, for that meant one less person he would have to deal with, with his plan to kill Lucifer. And nothing was going to stop him from getting what he wanted.


End file.
